


A Dummie's Guide to the Apocalypse - Gabriel Big Bang 2016 Illustration

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Castiel went to hell, before angels and demons and the apocalypse, Gabriel met the Trickster. If he thought back, that was probably where the insanity really started.</p><p>In which some things change, some things stay the same, but the story is still about a pair of brothers, and how they saved the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dummie's Guide to the Apocalypse - Gabriel Big Bang 2016 Illustration

**Author's Note:**

> This illustration was created for the Gabriel big bang story, [A Dummie's Guide to the Apocalypse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7370344/chapters/16740409), by Scrollingkingfisher.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  
  
Source: [Background](http://aka-daydreamer0.deviantart.com/art/PRE-MADE-1-206447498)  



End file.
